Normand Lacombe
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Pierrefonds, PQ, CAN | career_start = 1983 | career_end = 1991 | draft = 10th overall | draft_year = 1983 | draft_team = Buffalo Sabres | played_for = Buffalo Sabres Edmonton Oilers Philadelphia Flyers }} Normand Lacombe (born October 18, 1964, in Pierrefonds, Quebec) is a retired Canadian professional ice hockey right wing. He was drafted in the first round, 10th overall, by the Buffalo Sabres in the 1983 NHL Entry Draft. Playing career After playing two seasons at the University of New Hampshire, Lacombe made his professional debut with Buffalo's American Hockey League affiliate, the Rochester Americans, in the 1983–84 season. Lacombe made his National Hockey League debut with the Sabres during the 1984–85 season, playing in 30 games. He appeared in 64 more games with the Sabres over the next two seasons before being traded, along with Wayne Van Dorp, to the Edmonton Oilers in exchange for Lee Fogolin and Mark Napier. Lacombe was a member of the Oilers team which won the Stanley Cup in the 1987–88 season, and had the finest statistical season of his career in the 1988–89 season (17 goals, 11 assists). The Oilers traded Lacombe to the Philadelphia Flyers, where he would spend the final season-plus of his career, during the 1989–90 season. In his NHL career, Lacombe appeared in 319 games. He scored 53 goals and added 62 assists. He also played in 26 playoff games, all with Edmonton, scoring five goals and tallying one assist. He was the head coach of the AJHL St. Albert Steel at the start of the 2007–08 season, but was fired shortly into the year and replaced by General Manager Greg Parks. Awards and achievements *1987–88 - NHL - Stanley Cup (Edmonton) Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1981-82 U. of New Hampshire NCAA 35 18 16 34 38 -- -- -- -- -- 1982-83 U. of New Hampshire NCAA 35 18 25 43 48 -- -- -- -- -- 1983-84 Rochester Americans AHL 44 10 16 26 45 -- -- -- -- -- 1984-85 Rochester Americans AHL 33 13 16 29 33 5 3 1 4 4 1984-85 Buffalo Sabres NHL 30 2 4 6 25 -- -- -- -- -- 1985-86 Rochester Americans AHL 32 10 13 23 56 -- -- -- -- -- 1985-86 Buffalo Sabres NHL 25 6 7 13 13 -- -- -- -- -- 1986-87 Rochester Americans AHL 13 6 5 11 4 -- -- -- -- -- 1986-87 Nova-Scotia Oilers AHL 10 3 5 8 4 5 1 1 2 6 1986-87 Buffalo Sabres NHL 39 4 7 11 8 -- -- -- -- -- 1986-87 Edmonton Oilers NHL 1 0 0 0 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1987-88 Edmonton Oilers NHL 53 8 9 17 36 19 3 0 3 28 1988-89 Edmonton Oilers NHL 64 17 11 28 57 7 2 1 3 21 1989-90 Edmonton Oilers NHL 15 5 2 7 21 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 18 0 2 2 7 -- -- -- -- -- 1990-91 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 74 11 20 31 27 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 Canadian National Team Intl 11 1 4 5 16 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 319 53 62 115 196 26 5 1 6 49 External links * * Category:Born in 1964 Category:Buffalo Sabres draft picks Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:New Hampshire Wildcats players Category:Nova Scotia Oilers players Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Rochester Americans players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Retired in 1991